


Do you hear what i hear?

by UltraStreep



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, Office Sex, Overhearing Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraStreep/pseuds/UltraStreep
Summary: Miranda's office door is closed, Emily and Serena overhear something they shouldn't.





	Do you hear what i hear?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick fic I wrote after a prompt from a few Dandies on the DWP FB page. I'm still learning about this...stuff so all mistakes are mine.

Emily’s head snapped up at the sound of her boss’s heels, it was never a good sign when she could hear Miranda approaching before she could see her.

As the Editor pushed through the glass doors entering the outer office the hard set of her jaw told her first assistant this week’s budget meeting with Irv had not gone well at all.

“Hold all calls, I am not to be disturbed,” she ordered, as she stormed past both assistants desks straight into her own office, the door closing behind her.

Emily 2, also known as Jessica, sat up straighter in her chair with a stunned expression on her face.

“She never shuts the door," she whispered to Emily, her eyes wide with panic.

“Shut up will you," the first assistant hissed back, stealing a quick look to the closed door, “What Miranda does is of no concern to you, now run along and collect the scarfs from Hermes. Before she comes to her senses and fires your useless arse.”

Squeaking, Jessica jumped up, grabbed her bag and ran out of the office, hearing the familiar mantra of “I love my job" behind her.

Miranda was seething at the latest ridiculous demands Irv was making. On deciding she needed a few minutes to compose herself, she did something she rarely did and closed her office door. Her heart leapt to her throat as she was suddenly pushed up against it.

“Hello beautiful,” her lover whispered into her ear, before a wet tongue traced the outer shell.

“Andrea!” she gasped her heartbeat slowing down slightly on realising who was in her office, “What are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighbourhood,” Andrea replied, as she started to trail hot open mouthed kisses down the Editors throat, “and lucky I was, as I see my Girl is a little wound up.”

Miranda swallowed hard, as Andrea’s kisses moved down her throat to her chest, hands pining her hips to the door.

“Irv," she spat, knowing that one name would explain everything.

“I’ll make you forget all about that ungrateful little Toad," Andrea said, her hands now moving slowly up the Editor's side’s.

“We can’t,” she protested weakly as her young lover started to kiss and bite across her chest ignoring her concerns.

“You know I don’t understand the word can’t,” Andrea said laughing as she pulled apart the material at the front of Miranda’s wraparound dress, exposing a pair of beautiful, creamy, breasts hugged by a black silk bra. She unconsciously licked her lips before flicking her tongue over an already erect nipple.

Miranda’s hips bucked forward in response.

“Besides" Andrea continued, “there was a reason I requested you wear this dress this morning and not those Bill Blass pants that show off your delicious backside.”

Miranda arched her back, as Andrea took the same nipple into her mouth and sucked hard through the thin silk.

“Easy access" she said with a predatory grin, as she looked up into blue eyes hazy with desire.

Miranda moaned and bit down on her lower lip, “We mustn’t,” she tried again “Emily will...”

“Emily would not enter your office with the door closed if the building was on fire," Andrea replied. “And I believe Jessica is en-route to Hermes for your scarfs."

Miranda briefly wondered how her ex-assistant knew where Jessica was but Andrea's ministrations were distracting her train of thought, weakening her resolve as usual. She had always had a strict ‘no sex in the office’ rule, which both of her husbands' had tried to break. In doing so, had both earned themselves a night in the guest room.

Her focus was brought back by the feeling of soft fingers sliding up the inside of her thigh.

“I know you are wet for me" Andrea purred. “And I know you will let me have what I want."

Miranda’s only response was to widden her stance a little more, granting further access as those soft fingers finally brushed against the matching black silk covering her sex.

“Good girl," Andrea smiled in triumph as Miranda blushed at the praise. Miranda hadn't been able to deny the Doe-eyed Brunette a thing since the second they had gotten together. Andrea had somehow pushed through all her defences, picked up her rule book and had thrown it out the nearest window. The fact that she had managed this feat both annoyed and aroused her in equal measure.

For Andrea, just the idea of being allowed to touch Miranda intimately in her sacred office almost made her come.

“Hold your dress open,” she ordered, softly as she dropped to her knees. Hooking her fingers into the elastic of Miranda’s panties she slowly drew them down smooth toned legs. Taking them off, she slipped them into the back pocket of her jeans.

“You _are_  wet for me," Andrea stated as she leant forward to inhale her lover’s scent.

Miranda closed her eyes and pushed her Hips forward In a silent invitation.

“Is there something you need, my beautiful girl?" Andrea teased, her mouth watering in anticipation.

“Please," came the quiet request above her head.

Fearing Miranda would change her mind, Andrea quickly flattened her tongue and dragged it up the length of Miranda's sex, she was dripping wet. It pleased her to know that the ‘no office sex’ rule didn’t mean the thought didn’t excite her.

They both moaned at the same time.

“God, you taste good!" Andrea said, swirling her tongue around to taste as much as she could.

Miranda’s hand dropped to the back of Andrea’s head, as she pulled her closer, “Don't tease, please...I need your mouth..”

Andrea answered her plea by sucking her swollen clit into her mouth.

Moaning loudly, Miranda's head hit the back of the door in pleasure.

Emily was on the phone when she heard what she thought was moaning, as a dull thud come from within Miranda’s office. Thrown off by the unexpected noise, she missed the greeting on the end of other line “Yes Hello,” she said “I need to move the meeting with Miranda to Monday at 2pm, no she can’t, yes. Thank you so much” she finished quickly putting down the phone. What the hell was going on in there?

Andrea's mouth felt divine, the harder she sucked the wetter Miranda got and the wetter she got the more vocal she became.

“Miranda,” Andrea admonished, removing her mouth to do so “You need to keep quiet, unless you want Emily to hear you?”

The Editor cursed under her breath, finding the thought of being over heard by her first assistant an actual turn on.

“You naughty girl," Andrea said, nipping at her inner thigh, "You like that idea don’t you?" She asked.

Miranda remained silent, embarrassed by her reaction, as Andrea rose to her feet, but the blush on her face and neck gave her away.

“Well?” Andrea pushed for an answer, as two of her fingers played at her lover’s entrance.

“Yes," the older woman admitted, as she rolled her hips, seeking out the fingers she desperately needed inside her.

Andrea entered her hard and deep, knowing she was so wet it wouldn’t hurt her.

“OH GOD YES!" she shouted, thrusting her hips in time with Andrea’s thrusts.

“Let’s give her something to listen to shall we?”

Miranda swallowed hard.

Emily was starting to get uncomfortable about the noises coming from her boss’s office when Serena waltzed in.

“Ready for lunch?” She asked, her gaze immediately landing on the never-before closed door.

“OH YES!" They both heard from Miranda’s office followed by a thump against the door.

“Was that Miranda?” Serena gasped, noticing her friend had gone red and was trying hard to look anywhere but where the noise was coming from.

“Lunch will be delayed," Emily replied, completely ignoring the question.

Another thump came from behind the door.

“Emily, what’s going on?” Serena whispered.

“Nothing, everything is perfectly normal, nothing to report here,” she babbled nervously, wishing the ground would open and swallow her up.

“HARDER!" came her boss’s command.

Serena’s eyes widened “is someone in there with her? who is she with?”

Emily continued to ignore her friend. 

“That chocolate Tea Pot of a second assistant is still not back from Hermes, I asked her to pick up a box of scarfs, not make the bloody things!”

Serena frowned in confusion, but as she went to ask what Emily meant, she was interrupted.

“OH FUCK YES..RIGHT THERE!"

Serena bit her lip hard, “at least she is pleased with someone's work today,” She giggled.

“So I obviously can’t do lunch until the incompetent girl returns.”

“YES! YES! YES!"

Emily couldn't ignore that “Did I just hear-.”

“Yep, pretty sure that was the sound of Miranda having a-“

“No! Don’t say it.” Emily said, raising her hand, hoping to stop the end of that sentence.

“I love my job, I love my job!"


End file.
